Whispers in the Dark
by Nitedream
Summary: yeesshhh   inhale the third-rate AkuRoku smuttiness  ! Warning: there is rape in this story. And no Kira/Rixka, sorry Kira-fans. Lulz M for a nice, crappy lemon ;


Ho mah gawd...is this for real? Why, yes! It is! A Non-Kira, AkuRoku songfic-lemon! Enjoy my suffering!

Disclaimer: I don't even straight-up own my computer. I'm still making payments Dx

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses._

_Despite the lies that you're making, your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting, to turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you, I will be the one that you run to. My love is a burning, consuming fire._

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside?" The redhead asked, holding the smaller blonde's hand to his lips. Roxas chuckled.

"I'll be fine, Axel. It's not like I have a bogeyman waiting for me."

"Alright then. See you later." Axel brought Roxas in for one more kiss then set the blonde free to go inside, one more wave, and closed the door to his apartment. Roxas breathed a sigh and started to feel around for the light switch. Before he could find it, a pair of somethings suddenly grabbed his wrists.

"Hello love...did you have a good day with AXEL?" Someone whispered into his ear, making Roxas shake and his eyes widen.

"Ri...ku...what are you doing here? I...I told you I didn't want you hear anymore!"

"Hmm...I seem to have selective memory." The silverette smirked, letting go of the blonde's hands in favor of running his own down his sides, leaving them to rest on the curve of that pert behind. He pressed his groin against Roxas's rear. Roxas froze and tried to squirm his way out of his imprisonment against his wall.

"No! Riku, please! Please don-" The rest of his plea was swallowed by a scarf that was hanging on the coat rack nearby, tied tightly around his head, even catching his hair and tugging on it painfully. Riku wasted no time in wrenching Roxas's arms behind his back and tie them with the trailing ends of the scarf-gag.

"Heh...my Roxas, even in the dark, you look gorgeous..." Riku purred, undoing the fly of the blonde's jeans. Roxas quivered, his face growing hot as tears came to his eyes. He quivered and cried as Riku pushed his pants down then ripped open the front of his shirt, buttons popping off to scatter across the floor.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make you feel better than you ever felt with that pyro..." With that, Riku pushed down his own pants and thrusted into Roxas, no lube, no preparation.

A scream made itself known through the makeshift gag, feeling something dribble down his thighs as Riku started moving, giving him zero time to adjust at all. Even when Riku found his prostate, the pleasure was still overridden by the pain.

"Rox...as..." Riku panted, gripping the blonde's hips until finger-shaped bruises appeared. "Roxas!" The silverette called out as he came, his leftover seed slipping down Roxas's thighs to join the blood.

As soon as Riku let go to pull up his pants, Roxas crumbled, laying on his side uncomfortably, but too out of it to care. A searing, throbbing feeling was left behind in his ass as Riku left, sneering down at the blonde.

"Give me a call if you wanna feel pleasure like that again." he said, bending down to yank the scarf free and give Roxas a searing kiss.

_No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes, you know I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark._

_You feel so lonely and ragged, you lay here broken and naked. My love is, just waiting, to clothe you in crimson roses._

The morning sun found Roxas alone, still laying in the middle of his entryway. He was in too much pain to even make it to his couch. So he laid there, shivering, spasms of burning pain shooting up his spine everytime he tried to move his legs or turn. His cellphone started going off for the third time, slightly muffled from his crumpled pants on top of it when he fell from his pocket last night. Roxas ignored it, and tried to move his leg to keep it from falling asleep, but immediately abandoned the venture.

His phone went off for a fourth time, then a pounding started coming from his unlocked door.

"ROXAS! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" It was Axel. Panic seized Roxas, but he couldn't get up to hide from the redheaded pyro's rage. Roxas just closed his eyes and took deep breaths, hoping Axel would give up, which was quite unlikely.

"ROXAS!" Axel jiggled the doorknob, finding it unlocked and threw it open, meeting the back of the nearly-naked blonde, dried blood and cum splattered around from his ass.

"Roxas! What happened?" Axel yelled, getting to the blonde quickly and tried to turn him on his back, to be met with whimpers and sobs. "Roxas..." Axel muttered, picking the younger male up and walking with him to the back of the apartment, to the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat, he held Roxas to him with one arm, the other started the bath. The blonde was frozen to the touch, leaving Axel to guess how long he'd been lying there.

"In we go, Roxy..." Axel murmured, slowly stripping the tattered shirt off his little boyfriend and lower him into the heavenly waters. The blonde finally opened his eyes, letting see Axel see the clouded, pain-darkened crystalline blue.

"Ax...el...I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry about, Roxy?" Axel asked, leaning down to one knee beside the bathtub.

"I...couldn't fight back...he...he...I'm so sorry, Axel!" Roxas sobbed, moving too quickly to lean forward away from the redhead, crying from the sudden movement.

"Don't move so much, Roxy! Whoever did this was not merciful."

Roxas slowly leaned back to where he was.

"I have to call the police, Roxy. Who did this to you?"

Roxas's eyes flew open, panic-stricken. "No, you can't! He'll find out it was me, and he'll...!"

"Roxy, Roxy, calm down. Calm down!" Axel urged, seeing the blonde on the verge of a full-blown panic attack. He jumped up to yank open the medicine cabinet, and grabbing the blonde's spare inhaler. He held it to Roxas's lips and pushed down the top, letting the Albuterol do its job.

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning, consuming fire. No, you'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark. No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know i'm never far, hear the whispers in the dark._

A week later, Roxas had finally managed to get around without a limp, letting him rejoin society with Axel at his side. The one thing he couldn't do, was rejoin his class at Twilight Town University, since that Riku was in the class as well, and the blonde could not stand to see the smug bastard's face. Axel still didn't know who it was that put his boyfriend in so much distress.

"Roxas, how are you feeling?" Axel asked as the blonde stumbled out of the bathroom after throwing up his dinner once again.

"Like shit." The blonde deadpanned, sitting down next to the larger male and leaning against him, sighing.

Axel smirked sadly down at the blonde, taking in his disheveled appearance and dark bags under his eyes. Axel turned slightly so he could gather the ill boy to him.

"Axel..." Roxas whimpered, gathering fistfuls of the redhead's shirt and nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Whoa, whoa! What's this, all of a sudden?" Axel yelled, grabbing Roxas's shoulders and pushing him away slightly. Roxas whimpered.

"Please, Axel...I know I'm dirty...but please...help me forget. Help me..."

Axel sighed. "But Roxy, I highly doubt something like that will help. For all we know, it could make it worse. And you're not dirty! You're beautiful. So goddamn beautiful it makes me wonder why you're with me of all people."

"I love you Axel..." Roxas murmured, reattaching himself to his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you too, Roxas. C'mon." Axel lifted the boy up bridal style and carried him to the bedroom.

He kissed Roxas soundly as he laid him down, distracting him with nips to his neck and behind his ear, sucking on his pulse point as he first stripped off his own shirt, then the blonde's. He trailed his kisses down to his chest, nuzzling a puckered nipple before twirling it with his tongue.

Roxas moaned and grabbed handfuls of his bedsheet. God, that tongue was beyond sinful! He arched when he felt the moist, hot heat swallow his member. When did Axel take his pants off?

"Ah! AH! AX-ELLL!" Roxas cried, trying to voice his warning. Axel didn't get it, but skillfully swallowed every drop, lapping at the wilted member as if it was precious cream, and he was a starving kitten.

Roxas gasped, face red and eyes teary. God, it felt so good.

"Ax...el..."

"Roxas." Axel kissed the boy, mapping out the blonde's willing mouth with his tongue as he unsnapped the buttons on his fly, shifting his hips to make them fall to his knees, struggling a little to kick them off.

"Roxas..." Axel murmured.

"Please, Axel..." Roxas whimpered, thrusting his hips upwards, making contact between his groin and Axel's clothed one.

"Just hold on, Roxy." Axel gave his boyfriend another chaste kiss before turning to the bedside drawer and rummaging through it until he came up with a bottle of lotion.

"So this is your secret." Axel smirked down at the flushed blonde.

"Stupid Axel." Roxas pouted, looking away until he felt one cold, slick finger circle around his puckered entrance before diving in up to his knuckle.

"OHHH!" Roxas moaned, moving his hips to get that finger in deeper. "Ax...el...stop...teas -OH!- ing!" Roxas moaned, tears straying down his cheeks.

Axel withdrew the finger before shoving in a second, hooking the two until...

"OH MY GOD, PLEASE! PLEASE, AXEL!" Roxas screamed and moaned, bucking his hips wildly, his member hard and pulsing against his stomach, precum dripping steadily down it.

"A little bit longer, baby." Axel told the impatient blonde, sitting back on his haunches to slather the honey-vanilla-smelling lotion over his third leg, before lining them up with his boyfriend's hole.

"Here it comes, just relax, Roxas." Axel instructed, pushing in slowly, Roxas moaning at the full feeling.

"Oh, Axel! Please!" Roxas moaned. "Just shove the fucking thing in already!" Roxas cried out.

"No, no, Roxas." Axel smirked, going slow on purpose, despite him himself wanting to just do as Roxas said.

They both moaned loudly when he was finally fully sheathed inside the tight heat.

"AXELLLLL-!" Roxas cried as Axel started thrusting, finding his prostate on the four try. Roxas reached his arms out, clawing at Axel's back and arms. "I'M SO CLOSE!" Roxas cried, moaning.

"Me too, babe. Hold on!" Axel grabbed his boyfriend's member and started pumping, determined to get the blonde off before he did.

One last, long, loud moan and a cry, the blonde's member released its load, the clenching of his walls milking Axel's very soul.

The two laid side by side, taking deep breaths to try and calm down their racing hearts.

"That was great, Roxy." Axel propped himself up, smirking down at the blonde. "Ready for round 2? Oof." A pillow was smacked into his face by a quickly-irritated blonde.

"Okay, no second round." Axel clarified, rubbing his red nose. Roxas cuddled up to the pyro and dug his face into the musky chest.

"Goodnight, Axel."

Axel smiled. "Night, Roxas." He nuzzled the drowsy boy's temple and made himself comfortable.

_No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes I'll light the night with stars, hear my whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far, hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

..::**OWARI**::..

*plugs nose up with tissues*

Did I really write that? 0.o

I apologize for turning my lovely cousin into such a bastard, but I needed to! I don't know why I needed to, but I just did, but you have to admit, it came out good, right? Right?

This song was just asking for it...this AkuRoku smuttiness that's probable crap to everyone else. I need to practice...

Did I really just say that? 0.o And like I promised, no mention whatsoever of Kira OR Rixka! I'm actually pretty damn proud of myself.

I didn't mention Sora either, for some odd reason.

Oh well! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
